unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-Frigate
__TOC__ Map description An arena featuring a hijacking scenario, this map can offer heavy resistance if you slack on your strategies of stealth and speed. One can access the ship from the front or underwater. The attackers start in a cargo bay, connected with a bar-like room. The defenders start right inside of the ship. The ship has several open rooms, with some of them housing items. There's also an underwater entrance, which has a large passage ending in the most frontal room in the ship. Among the rooms there're several stairs, guiding to a table room, with some chairs, and more stairs, guiding to the Control room. Outside of the ship there's a Sentinel Minigun, which shoots the attackers if they dare to enter via the wooden bridge, and several decorations such as cannons and the like. Both the initial attackers' area and the ship are connected by a narrow wooden bridge. Objectives There are two ways to reach the compressor's area: from below of the ship, and from the bridge on the front. Once inside, regardless of where you come from, you can go through the direct way, or take a shortcut, by crossing the rooms. This one will leave you right near the Compressor, but you have to face the right side. (The controls) Once facing the right side, shoot the Compressor until it explodes. When the Compressor is destroyed, seek some ladders near the Rooms and go through them. You'll reach the control room. Go up the ladders and touch the controls to win the round. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|PS2= Pickups PC= |-|PS2= Turrets PC= |-|PS2= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Spawning in the building, there are various routes you can take to reach The Ship. The most obvious is by running along the wooden gangway to the front door of the ship, under the minigun turret, though this is the one that the defense will be expecting you at. Reaching The Ship door will cause the defenders to move closer to the Compressor, which will make destroying it a bit harder. Your bots will take a while to get through the door, so use this time to sneak onto the ship in other ways. There is a hole in the underside of the ship which you can sneak through by jumping into the water and swimming. There are also plenty of spots from where to hammer-jump, the best being from the big wooden platform at the top of your spawn area. HJ backwards and land on the deck of the ship, and from here you can go through the door and drop straight down to the Compressor. This is easier if you just tell your teammates to Hold Position in the spawn base, meaning they won't trigger The Ship objective and cause the opposition to fall back. If you have the ripper, it's also possible to shoot primary blades through one of the four tiny holes in the deck of the ship. Try standing beside the hole on the bottom right, the one nearest your spawnpoint. Experiment with angles and keep firing blades down through the hole (hint: face the tree) - if you do it right they will ricochet around in the Compressor room and hit the objective. Experiment for yourself if you want - it's worth it, though. You could also try sitting on the first level of the stairs and throwing grenades down into the corridor, bouncing them off the wall so they'll land near the Compressor. Anyway, however you choose to approach the Compressor, destroying it should not be hard. Once it's gone the upper doors will take a little time to open, and the defense will all head upstairs to defend the final objective. The missile activation is the hardest objective to complete, as the defense camps right next to it. Try firing a bunch of grouped rockets through the upper door from your spawnpoint -this can often take out two or three campers. Rippers work, too- send a lot of them into that room from far away. You can try attacking through the interior of the ship, though this is more difficult than attacking from the roof. Find a spot from where you can hammer-jump up to the upper or lower roof - there are many such spots. The defense will all be upstairs, leaving most of the powerups free for the taking. Collect as many as you can on each attack to give yourself the edge. During the first minutes of the defense phase, the attackers will all be coming along the exact same narrow route, just as in Guardia, the tutorial map, which should make it a stroll for you and your teammates to wipe them out before they get anywhere near the door of the ship. If one of the attackers gets knocked into the water they will swim through the hole in the underside of the ship, so keep an eye on any who fall in and make sure you take the belt, as these sneaks will pick it up on their way in. If the attackers do breach the door they will all run along the main corridor of the ship towards the Compressor. Again, just take them out before they reach it. Your team-mates will pack the upstairs room if the Compressor goes, so you should be defending farther forward, preferably back down at the door. Keep taking all the nearby powerups and spam the door, helped by the minigun turret. The attackers all run mindlessly up the staircases of the ship, and there are quite a few camping points for a defender. If you want to defend the Missiles button, try camping at the top of the highest stairs, sending shock combos down at any attackers who approach the bottom. You might also try arranging your bots in a staggered formation, rather than leaving them all freelancing at the back. Position yourself at the ship's lower door, with one bot in the main spawnroom, another at the thigh pads, and the last one at the Missiles. The lower two get to share the flak ammo (with one always collecting the pads), while the last man gets the shock ammo, meaning none of them will ever run out of firepower and be forced to defend with enforcers. Playstation 2 Storm the ship from below, jump into the water and you will see an opening in the bottom of the ship. Get your team to follow you since they will probably storm in through the front door and get mowed down quickly. The enemy does not often guard this area of the ship so you may be able to relax for a moment. Grab the flak cannon and go through the door that is covered slightly with a blue field. Run up the stairs and shoot any enemies around if you have the rocket launcher pull it out and fire a few shots into the hallway. Duck into the side room to the side and follow it to the end, going through several other rooms, when you come out you will be near your first target. It is just down the stairs so destroy it and then the blue team will eventually retreat to the upper levels so try to get there before them or else you will have another small battle on your hands. You have to get to the upper level of the ship and get near the control panel at which point the battle will end. On defense, patrol the main corridor of the ship killing anybody who enters the door with the Flak Cannon. You can also booby trap the entrance of the ship with the Bio Rifle, just shoot some balls on the floor when people are running down the ramp and it should explode when they are near or on top of it. The enemy usually never gets past here but sometimes somebody slips through; if that's the case, tell your team to defend and use the same strategy as before. Tips and tricks Offense * Get the Body Armor as soon as you can. You're going to need it. * For the first objective, divide your team in two subteams. One of them should go through the main entrance. The other should go by underwater. * There's a more tricker and dangerous entrance, by weapon-jumping to the ship's cannons and entering through the open hole below the cannons. Beware the autocannon on the back of the ship, though. * Try to get the best items in the ship as much as you can do. They'll come handy in many situations. * Sneaking tends to be better than engaging in combat in this map. You can enter via the underwater entrance, then instead of taking the first ladder you see, you can take the other ladder, then enter to the open rooms and sneak your way to the Compressor. For the final objectives, you can go around the ship, on the outside, and use one or two well-placed weapon jumps to reach the Control Room faster than what the enemy team can do. This way you also avoid the bottleneck which the Control Room ladders tend to be. * If the defenders begin to infiltrate the warehouse itself, don't bother to fight them. Killing them will only spawn them back inside the ship. A better idea is to abandon the weapons and take the underwater route immediately into the ship. Each defender in the warehouse is one less in the ship. Once inside, a flak cannon and minigun are available. * Although it takes quite a concerted effort to reach the compressor room, one attacker might force his way up to the control room door, so that when it opens, he can end the game in one second. The doorway is well hidden from any defenders who don't make a special trip up the stairs to check on it. Defense * If you decide to guard the main entrance, use the Bio Rifle to fill the area with green goop. * In the final objective, you better learn how to time your Shock combos. You'll be using them a lot. * Deny the enemy team as much items in the ship as you can. The ship has the Super Health, the Shield Belt and the Flak Cannon. * The hallway towards the ladder/compressor tends to be a bottleneck. Use it to your team's advantages. * Once the compressor goes down, defenders should take up positions on the stairs and force the action back down to the main level. Rather than passively wait at the control room, defenders should make the attackers work for ship entry. Trivia * The beta version of the map lacked the boxes in the Cargo Bay, the Compressor objective, many weapons for the attackers, the Minigun turrets and the door above the Compressor room was opened. * The PlayStation 2 version of the map lacks the Shock Rifle altogether (absent in the attackers' base, replaced with the Minigun in the defenders' side) and has a heavily simplified geometry. Gallery AS-Frigate-Console-1.jpg|Gamespot screenshot AS-Frigate-Console-2.jpg|Gamespot screenshot !UT99-PS2-AS-Frigate.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-AS-Frigate-2.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also